


The Song of Achilles —fanmade screenplay

by RATTLEBONES



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, fanmade, screenplay, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RATTLEBONES/pseuds/RATTLEBONES
Summary: A fanmade screenplay on The Song of Achilles written by Madeline Miller.





	1. all excerpts

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach me at:  
> [tumblr](http://vodkaboris.tumblr.com/)  
> 

-

-

-

-

-


	2. extra material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visual compilation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://vodkaboris.tumblr.com)

If you want to see more fanmade stuff on The Song of Achilles

 

**check out the:**

[visual script](https://vodkaboris.tumblr.com/tagged/visual)

[fan teaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoXBR5r-p58)

 

 

**coming soon:**

fan trailer

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, will be updated from time to time.


End file.
